Veinticuatro
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: En el quinto año de Harry, el Ejercito de Dumbledore luchó una batalla callada contra Dolores Umbridge. En ese mismo año, Bill y Fleur luchaban su propia batalla, la del amor. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Veinticuatro**

Summary: En el quinto año de Harry, el Ejercito de Dumbledore luchó una batalla callada contra Dolores Umbridge. En ese mismo año, Bill y Fleur luchaban su propia batalla, la del amor.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es absoluta propiedad de Dumbledore, perdón de Rowling, derechos reservados.

Disclaimer 2: Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Se conocieron el 24 de Junio. Ese día era especial, muy especial. No sólo porque era el día de la Tercera Prueba del Torneo, o porque los padres de los campeones hayan ido a Hogwarts para apoyar a sus hijos, o porque haya gente que todavía creyera que pudiera ganar el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos. Era especial simple y llanamente porque Fleur Delacour, alta, escultural y rubia de armas tomar, cumplía años. Dieciocho años para ser exactos.

Desde temprano la habían felicitado. Sus compañeras de clase, la despertaron con una canción en francés y unas amplias sonrisas. Fleur se los había agradecido y luego había pasado a abrir sus regalos. Sus padres le regalaban un diario, con la cubierta azul y con su nombre cosido en plata. También le obsequiaron un perfume muy especial, una túnica nueva, y el nuevo libro de Dominique Seydoux, su escritor favorito.

Aunque no lo parezca, a Fleur le gusta leer. Lee de todo, todo lo que se le ponga en frente lo lee y le gusta. Su cuarto está lleno de libros, libros viejos, libros enromes, libros pequeños, libros polvorientos, libros nuevos, y más libros. Por los libros es que se decidió aprender inglés, para leer libros en inglés. Fleur lee bien en inglés, aunque sigue sin pronunciar bien aquel enrevesado idioma.

También le gusta la música. Toca el piano en su tiempo libre y canta bellamente en las reuniones familiares. Sus padres están muy orgullosos por la facilidad musical que presenta. Fleur asiste desde los tres años a clases de música con Madame de Tourvel, y siempre ha sido felicitada por su perfecto actuar.

A Fleur le gusta la lluvia. Y el verano. Y pasear a orillas del Sena. Y los villancicos. No le gusta el chocolate caliente. Tampoco soporta el mal gusto. Y detesta el té. Y que los ingleses parezcan amar tanto el té la ponen enferma. Fleur cree que tienen un problema con los ingleses, pero no tiene un problema con Bill Weasley, no señor.

Aquel chico pelirrojo, alto y atractivo que es Bill, le llama poderosamente la atención. Y no puede dejar de mirarlo. Él tampoco es que se moleste la verdad. No se corta en mirarla, francamente. Fleur pensaría que es un descarado si no fuera porque ella también lo mira. Y como lo mira. Pero Fleur no se siente culpable por ello. Y disfruta de la atención recibida. Disfruta de la visión que tiene de ese muchacho.

El intercambio de miradas no se corta ni siquiera cuando salen de aquella habitación y van a almorzar. Bill se las arregla para seguir mirando a la francesa, y Fleur se las arregla para disimular, un poco. Ella se siente sonrojar. Fleur Delacour no se sonroja, no baja la cabeza, no es perturbada por cualquier chico atractivo, como de hecho está haciendo en ese momento. Fleur no comprende sus reacciones. No comprende porque sólo quiere mirar a ese chico, conocerlo, saber su nombre, pedirle una cita… _Es tan insólito_, se dice. Y no puede creerlo. Debe haber un error. No puede ser que el día de su cumpleaños descubra que hay alguien que pueda hacer que lo mire más de dos veces. No puede ser. Y sin embargo así es. Fleur suspira, resignada a lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

-o-

Se volvieron a ver un mes después. 24 de Julio. Ella iba caminando por los pasillos de Gringotts, mirando todo con ojos asombrados y sorprendidos. Y él iba corriendo, distraído y sin ver nada a su alrededor. Tropezaron. Bill se las arregló para que él recibiera el impacto y Fleur cayera sobre él.

Los ojos de amos se encontraron y se reconocieron. Se sonrieron también. Fleur sintió su cara arder. Pero es que esa sonrisa era tan grande y pícara. Bill sintió que un nudo le atenazaba la garganta. Carraspeó y se presentó:

- Soy Bill Weasley.

- Fleur, Fleur Delacour.

- Un placer conocerte, Fleur.

- Lo mismo digo, Bill.

Se quedaron en silencio. Simplemente mirándose. Hasta que alguien activó el sonido y se dieron cuenta que estaban en el centro del banco, que todos los presentes los miraban, y que ambos debían trabajar.

- Eh… ¿Crees que nos podemos levantar? - preguntó Bill.

Ella asintió.

Se levantaron con cautela. Bill recogió los papeles que se le habían caído a Fleur y se los dio. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ah… nos vemos, Bill.

- Sí, claro.

-o-

El 24 de agosto encuentra a Bill y a Fleur sentados en el cómodo sofá rosa que Fleur compró para su pequeño apartamento.

- ¿Podrías darme mis cartas? - repite Bill.

- ¿_Podgías dagme _mis_ cagtas_? - intenta decir Fleur. Lanzó un suspiro exasperado y volvió: - ¿_Podgías_…? No, no es así. Es Pod-gías. ¡Oh, vamos!

- Tranquila, ya casi lo estás logrando - la animó Bill. Al instante de decirlo, supo que no era una buena idea. Fleur lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿Ya casi lo _loggo_?

- Sabes lo que quiero decir, yo….

Bill decidió más bien callarse. Si algo había aprendido es que una Fleur enojada no era algo que alguien quisiera ver. Él tenía instinto de supervivencia, sí, señor.

- Te exiges demasiado, Fleur, en serio.

- No, no es así. Quiero _apgender_, ¿vale? Quiero _apgender_ inglés.

- Pero sólo tenemos dos semanas de clase, Fleur - le recordó Bill -, y es la primera vez que yo doy clases de inglés.

- ¡Ese no es el punto! Yo…

Bill suspiró. Había aprendido que Fleur era una perfeccionista. No estaba feliz si no conseguía lo que quería, como lo quería, y cuando lo quería. Ella era de ideas claras, ideas fijas, y no las cambiaba por nadie.

- ¿Por qué no vamos otra vez? ¿Podrías…? - empezó Bill.

- ¿Podgías…? ¡Demonios!

Bill contuvo las ganas de reírse.

-o-

- Tú me ocultas algo, Bill.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te oculto?

Parecía inocente, como si no hubiera roto un plato, pero Fleur estaba segura de su suposición. Estaba segura que Bill le escondía algo, pero que no se decidía a decirlo, o eso era un cobarde de primera. Fleur prefería lo primero.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Y Bill se sintió estremecer. Satisfecha, Fleur sonrió.

- ¿Qué me ocultas, Bill?

- Nada, absolutamente…

Fleur vuelve a perder su sonrisa. ¿Esa iba a ser su primera pelea? ¿Sólo porque a Bill no le daba la gana de confiar en ella lo que sea que estuviera ocultando?

- Llevamos un mes de relación, Bill. ¡Un mes! ¿Y no puedes decirme lo que sea que debas decirme? Qué gran amigo eres - ironizó.

Fleur se levantó de su asiento. Se encontraban en la cafetería de Gringotts, supuestamente compartiendo un feliz almuerzo. Pero de feliz no tenía nada. A Bill se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio a Fleur retirándose. Debía impedirlo. Debía hacerlo. No podía decirle lo que ocultaba (su participación en el movimiento contra Voldemort), pero podía contentarla de otra forma.

Se levantó, raudo como un cometa, y detuvo a la chica antes que ella subiera al ascensor.

- ¡Fleur espera! - exclamó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, Bill?

Bill no le contestó, no con palabras al menos. Pegó su boca a la de la rubia y la besó, la besó con toda la pericia de la que era capaz, con esa pericia que las chicas siempre le habían alabado. Y Fleur suspiró en medio del beso, y se sujetó a los cabellos pelirrojos de Bill. Porque ella jamás había sido besada de esa forma, y él jamás había besado de aquella manera.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí… Sí, quiero.

Era 24 de septiembre.

-o-

- _Adogo_ la nieve - dijo Fleur.

Bill sonrió. - No se nota, cariño.

Fleur estaba vestida de blanco y azul, sus colores favoritos, y parecía una postal de navidad. Ella hizo un pequeño mohín. Bill había descubierto que hacía mohines cuando había algo que la disgustaba. _Se ve adorable_, pensó Bill, _más adorable que de costumbre_.

- También _adogo_ la Navidad.

- Yo también lo hago.

Y era verdad. Le gustaba la Navidad con sus regalos, sus dulces, y su mensaje de familia. En Navidad volvía a sentirse en familia. Cuando estaba solo en Egipto, sólo tenía que abrazarse a su jersey navideño para sentir que su familia estaba cerca de él.

- Mira, Bill, muérdago.

Bill levantó su cabeza y divisó el muérdago sobre sus cabezas y en la puerta del centro comercial. Sonrió y bajó su cabeza.

- ¿Quiere que la bese, señorita?

- Estoy contando con ello.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no la beso?

- Lo obligaría, señor.

Bill rió y la besó. Aquella Navidad era perfecta.

Horas más tarde, Bill dejaba a Fleur en su casa.

- Bueno, la pasé genial.

- Yo también - dijo Fleur.

Pero no se movieron. Uno en frente del otro, mirándose, analizándose, y Fleur tomando una decisión.

- ¿Quieres pasar por un trago?

- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

- No quise ser predecible - dijo Fleur con una sonrisa mientras que lo dejaba pasar y se quitaba el abrigo.

-o-

Bill se cerciora que su hermano y sus amigos están bien, y parte al encuentro de Fleur. Va pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. No tiene que esforzarse mucho, con sólo ver las cicatrices dejadas por cerebros en los brazos de Ron, tiene más que suficiente.

_La guerra está más cruenta que nunca_, se dice. Más palpable, más terrible. Con Voldemort y sus seguidores, con el mal en cada esquina, con fugas de Azkaban. Bill se detiene un segundo. Todo está como antes, como cuando era pequeño y se quedaba en compañía de su mamá esperando el regreso de papá, con esa angustia, y esa preocupación. Bill no lo había entendido: era muy pequeño, apenas sabía quién era Voldemort, no tenía a nadie de quién preocuparse… Ahora sí, ahora tiene a Fleur.

El apartamento de su chica es pequeño, pero muy confortable. Fleur lo recibe con una sonrisa, sonrisa que flaquea un poco al ver la expresión de Bill.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta.

Y Bill le cuenta, le cuenta aquel día de pesadilla. Le cuenta que su hermano estuvo a punto de morir. Que el regreso de Voldemort es oficial. Bill se derrumba en su regazo. Fleur prepara té, por fin lo ha logrado hacer, y se lo da de beber. Si le falta azúcar o es una bazofia, Fleur no se entera, Bill se lo toma sin decir una palabra. Y luego suelta la bomba:

- Yo estoy en el movimiento contra Voldemort. Su nombre es la Orden del Fénix. Eso es lo que siempre te he ocultado. Pero lo hice por tu bien, de veras. No quería… no quería arriesgarte a… Quería protegerte, de veras.

Fleur se queda en silencio. Luego le acaricia la cabellera pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

No está molesta o enfadada. La verdad es que está aliviada porque Bill confíe en ella, y porque su secreto sea sólo el papel que tiene en la guerra.

- Porque ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto te quiero. De cuánto me importas.

Fleur se inclina sobre él y lo besa. Entre caricias y besos pasan la noche. Afuera, el Ministerio y el ministro Fudge le habla a una sociedad aterrorizada sobre el regreso de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Adentro, Bill y Fleur disfrutan el uno del otro.

Es 24 de junio, cumpleaños número diecinueve de Fleur.

* * *

Bueno, este fic salió rápidamente de mi cabeza. Está recién sacado del horno.

El **24 de Junio** no es el cumpleaños de Fleur, no sé cuál es su fecha de cumpleaños, pero se lo puse porque ese día (día de la Batalla de Carabobo para Venezuela, y por lo tanto día feriado) es mi cumpleaños, y al igual que para Fleur es un día especial.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios? ¿Felicitaciones adelantadas? ¿Comentarios por el fic? Escribe en el cuadrito de allá abajo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
